thomas_the_tank_engine_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Edward
Edward *'Number': 2 *'Class': Furness Railway K2 *'Designer': William Frank Pettigrew *'Builder': Sharp, Stewart and Co. *'Built': 1896 *'Configuration': 4-4-0 *'Arrived on Sodor': circa 1915 Edward is a blue tender engine who works on the Wellsworth-Brendam Branch Line. Persona Edward is kindhearted and always keen to help a friend in need. The small engines trust him to lend a listening ear and sympathetic advice. He is a hard worker too, and always does his best to finish a job. Sadly, the big engines often see Edward as old-fashioned and slow. While it is true he is the oldest engine on the North Western Railway - it must be noted he helped build it - he has proved time and time again that he is more than capable of working as hard as any engine, but he is a more clever and wiser engine, too. Livery Edward is painted NWR blue with red lining and the number "2" painted on his tender sides in bright yellow with a red border. It can be assumed that, before arriving on Sodor, Edward was painted in the Furness Railway's indian red livery with the letters "FR" written in yellow on his tender sides and black wheels. Appearances * Season 1 - BoCo Helps Out (does not speak), Edward and Henry, The Twins' Responsibilities, Edward Gets it Right, and Henry's Sneezes * Season 2 - Thomas and the Mountain (cameo), James' Market Day, Stepney's Journey Out (does not speak), The Trouble with Trucks, James, Edward and the Slow Goods Train, Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twins (does not speak), Bertie's Racing Revenge (cameo), Trevor and the Party Cake, Edward Saves the Day, Another Day for James (mentioned), The Trouble with Trains, Breakdown Train Problem, and Thomas and the Snowy Surprise (cameo) * Season 3 - Salty the Dockyard Diesel (cameo), Harvey Saves the Day, Elizabeth the Lost Lorry (cameo), It's Just Snow, The Ghost Train, Percy's Chocolate Crash (cameo), Thomas, Percy and the Squeaky Mouse (cameo), and Edward the Very Reliable Engine * Season 4 - Emily's Special Surprise (does not speak), Percy Saves the Day (cameo), Edward's Steam Fair, and Gordon and Spencer the Fast Engines (cameo) Trivia * In the Thomas' Sodor Adventures series, Edward went through numerous changes: ** Season 3: *** His safety valve disappeared. ** Season 5: *** He gained a lamp and tail lamp. *** The riveting on his front bufferbeam disappeared. *** His buffers were moved downward and widened in length. *** The gap between his second and third red stripes on his boiler became bigger. *** His buffers became bigger and moved towards the centre of his bufferbeam. *** He slightly decreased in size. ** Season 6: *** His handrails were painted black. ** Season 7: *** His handrails were painted silver again. *** The inside of his tender became blue. *** His side-rods become silver. * DonaldDouglasandOliver11 stated that Edward was one of his favourite characters, along with Henry, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Duck, Toad, and Rheneas. Gallery TheReverend'sEdwardmodel.jpg|Awdry's model of Edward TheTruthAboutToby43.png|Edward in the nineteenth season ACrankyChristmas22.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure304.png|Edward in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure Category:North Western Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines